inourworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Down Everything Into a RPG
The core book we are working with which can be found here Naruto d20 breaks down the realm of Naruto into some core terms and formulas. Just like a common RPG, your characters physique and mental capacity are broken down into a set of Statistics representing your raw Ability. These stats are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Terms and Terminology mostly originate from D&D d20, a resource can be found here for the basics! Please Read, and understand that yes I know that is a completely different universe but Naruto d20 uses a lot of core mechanics from it so they translate very well. If you're interested in what exactly a skill or feat does you'll need to read one of the books, if Naruto d20 doesn't have it nothing has changed and it's the same as the core d20. __TOC__ Core Stats Stats add bonuses to skills, and can replace a skill itself if you do not possess it but at a high penalty. They can also have an impact on how effective your attacks are at damaging the opponent, how well you can defend yourself, and how much punishment you can take. While it is tempting to try aim to be an all out character remember that in this community your character can pass, so it is wise to be well rounded enough to cover your weaknesses. Strength represents your characters muscle and physical power. STR *How much your character can carry without becoming burdened. Limit *How well you can control your weapon in Melee combat. Rolls *How much damage you do with Melee and Thrown weapons. *How well you can climb, jump, and swim. *Anything else that would represent strength. (Lifting a rock off an ally/Breaking down a door) Dexterity represents your characters hand-eye coordination, speed, reactions, and balance. DEX *How well you can aim any ranged attack with weapons. (kunai, needles, bows) Rolls *.... defend yourself against physical attacks, adding to your Armor Class AC *.... avoid Jutsu that can be escaped by moving quickly. Saving Throws *Core skills for any ninja, Balance, Stealth, Sneaking, Sleight of Hand, Tumbling, Escaping Ropes etc. Constitution represents your Health, Stamina and important for any shinobi can add to your Chakra. CON *Health and Chakra you gain when you advance in Level. Die *How well you resist poisons and other threats like it. Saving Throws *.... remain focused while under attack. Concentration Intelligence represents how well your character can learn and understand. INT *How many skill points you gain per level *How hard it is for an enemy to resist taking damage from your Jutsu. *How well you can create an Item, or uncover it's worth and potential. Craft Appraise *.... discover and disable enemy traps. Search Device *.... discern secret codes Decipher *.... create fake documentation Forgery Wisdom represents your willpower, common sense, perception and intuition. WIS *How well you can resist the dangers of Genjutsu and Torture. saving Throw *.... sense enemy presence, whether it be your eyes Spot or ears Listen. *.... discern intentions of NPC's and determine their true goals. Motive *.... adapt to the wild, find food, avoid getting lost, predicting and enduring harsh weather. Survival *.... treat others through first aid and medical jutsu. Charisma represents your persuasiveness, ability to lead, the strength of your presence. CHA *How well you can lie to an NPC and make them truly believe what you say Bluff *.... change the attitudes of an NPC turning someone initially unwilling to aid you Diplomacy *.... demoralize an NPC, useful in and out of combat. Intimidate *.... impersonate another and avoid suspicion Disguise *.... instruct and control animals and other beasts Animal *.... sing, act, dance. Perform Levels, Skills and Classes Level represents your experience earned and progression. It is used to determine the maximum potential of your current skills. Each level you gain a point to progress a class (Rank Up), also at certain levels you gain points to spend on Feats, and Stats. You can spend Class Points on ANY Class in which you meet the requirements. If you wanted to, you could have a point in every single class but I would NOT recommend it. Example: Shikamaru has three ranks in Smart Hero, his current Level is 3. If he were to level up and choose to put a point into Charasmatic Hero to improve his Leadership skills, he would become Charasmatic 1/Smart 3 and now be Level 4. The last class to recieve a Rank upgrade becomes your Primary Class for the purposes of rasing Rank in skills, Shikamaru's new Primary Class would be Charasmatic Hero. Class Rank represents the current height of progression in a certain class and is used to determine how many talents and/or bonuses you have access to within a class. Not all classes have talents, advanced classes have powerful skills that only they can use. Every core stat has a starting class which helps shape the beginnings of your characters and are primarily focused on skills that are complimented by that stat. As you progress in level, skill and gain feats you will unlock some of the more advanced classes like Ninja Scout/Shuriken Expert/Medical Specialist. Each time you level and rank up based on your CURRENT class and intellegence, you gain a set number of skill points. These points can be used to raise any skill you have access to within any class you currently possess, or have access to through multi-classing, occupation or any custom rules we decide that all shinobi should have access to. Your current class and level determines how much you are allowed to train your skills, if you wish to rank up a skill from another class you must have access to it, it will have a limited maximum, and it will only increase by half a point per skill point. (Note: Since we are going to be playing existing canon characters they obviously have established Skills and Jutsu. However we are rounding everyone off to certain levels to balance the game and make it so everyone can provide strength in the community. These characters will be beyond the basic classes, but will still need to use them to meet requirements for the specialized classes.) (Note: These class terms are very basic and are to be taken lightly, and not a forced representation of who you are. Treat it as OOC information, you're not going to have to run around town telling everyone you're a fast hero.) List of Basic Classes Every Character must start from one of these few classes, they have no Requirements to access. Strong Hero STR *Moderate health gains *Low skill gains *Light/Medium Armor *Bonus to melee damage with weapons Talents *Bonus to unarmed accuracy and Taijutsu Techniques Talents *Bonus to strength checks Talents *Bonus to destroying objects Talents Fast Hero DEX *Moderate health gains *Moderate skill gains *Light Armor *Can Skillfully deflect projectiles & avoid Ninjutsu Talents *Potential to reduce damage from fatal attacks Talents *Bonus to speed Talents Tough Hero CON *Highest health gains *Low skill gains *Light/Medium/Heavy Armor *Bonus to maximum Chakra Talents *Bonus to elemental resistances Talents *Damage Reduction Talents *Capable of acting while under 0 HP Talents *Instantly Recover HP and Chakra Talents Smart Hero INT *Low health gain *Highest skill gain *Light Armor *Bonus to Ninjutsu Techniques Talents *Bonus to INT based skills Talents *Can exploit enemy weaknesses Talents *Create strategies which provide bonuses to allies Talents Dedicated Hero WIS *Low health gain *Moderate skill gain *Light/Medium Armor *Bonus to Chakra Control Talents *Bonus to Aiding others Talents *Bonus to Sensory skills Talents *Bonus to First Aid and Surgery Talents *Can take their time under pressure Talents Charismatic Hero CHA *Low Health gain *High skill gain *Light Armor *Bonus to Genjutsu Talents *Can seek aid from NPC Talents *Can Inspire and Lead Allies Talents *Can Disable and Disrupt Enemies Talents List of Advanced Classes Advanced Classes become available on the fourth Character Level, you MUST also meet the requirements for the class. Multiple Advanced classes can be selected, there is no limit. Advanced Classes do not have talents like Basic Classes, you get everything they offer as you Rank up. These are all in the Book Read for more info! Beastmaster *Requirements: *Base Attack Bonus: +2 *Skills: Handle Animal 6, Survival 3 *Feats: Moujuu Aishou *Highest HP Gain *Low Skill Gain *Can Frenzy **Enrage with bonuses to Strength and Attacks Per Round, but lowers defense *Gains Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Claws) **Unarmed Damage can do slashing damage and Crit *Can Speak with animals *Stronger Animal Companions *Animal Aspect **Gives Bonuses depending on Animal Companion Blinkstrike *Requirements: **Skills: Move Silently 9, Ninjutsu 12, Taijutsu 12, Tumble 9 **Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Quick Draw *High HP Gain *Low Skill Gain *Bonus Chakra (Small) *Blinkstrike **Special Stance Unique to the Blinkstrike improves defense and can improve accuracy *Blinkstep **Able to teleport around at Land Speed *Evasion X *Warp Charge **Able to charge without provoking Attacks of Opportunity, also able to change his path. Medical Specialist *Requirements: **Base Attack Bonus: +2 **Skills: Chakra Control 6, Knowledge (Earth and Life Science) 6, Ninjutsu 6, Treat Injury 6 **Feats: Harmony, Medical Expert *Moderate HP Gain *Moderate Skill Gain *Bonus Chakra (Moderate) *Bonus Feats *Unique Bonus to Learning Medical Ninjutsu *Chakra Scalpel *Expert Healer *Extra Concentration under Duress while performing Medical Ninjutsu *Heal Every Round/Five Rounds Instead of every minute (Round = 6 Seconds) Ninja Police *Requirements: **Skills: Gather Information 3, Investigate 6, Sense Motive 3, Either Chakra Control/Gen/Nin/Taijutsu 8 **Feats: Attentive *Moderate HP Gain *High Skill Point Gain *Bonus Chakra (Small) *Bonus Feats *Investigative and Information gathering Skills *Contacts (Low/MedHigh) **NPC supporting Characters that can do favors for the Character *Anticipate **Gain several bonuses to target opponent, including matching his initiative Ninja Scout *Requirements: **Skills: Knowledge (Ninja Lore) 6, Survival 3, 10 Ranks between Chakra Control/Gen/Nin/Taijutsu **Feats: Nin Weapons Proficiency *High HP Gain *Moderate Skill Gain *Bonus Chakra (Small) *Bonus Feats *Increased Speed (Up to +10 Feet) *Hide in Plain Sight *Evasion X *Quicken Technique Puppeteer *Requirements: **Base Attack Bonus: +1 **Skills: Concentration 3, Ninjutsu 6, Repair 6 **Special Must be able to create C-Class Chakra threads or better with Ninpou: Chakra no Ito *Moderate HP Gain *Moderate Skill Gain *Chakra Bonus (Small) *Bonus Feats *Puppetry/Advanced Puppertry I-IV **Able to animate and control a small, medium or Large puppets *Puppeteer Skills **Your choice of 14 skills to improve your Puppetry Sacred Fist Samurai Shinobi Adept Shinobi Bodyguard Shinobi Swordsman Shuriken Expert Soul Edge Squad Captain Sword Savant Taijutsu Master Weapon Master List of Prestige Classes Cannot usually be taken before the 6th level, but may be picked up as soon as qualified, like all classes there is no limits to how many you pick up. Still not recommended to do so. Beastlord Devastator Exarch Excemplar Genjutsu Master Elementalist Genjutsu Master Livewire Ninja Operations Counter Shade Summoner Technique Analyst Weaponmaster List of Epic Classes Past the 20th level begins Epic Classing, they are not available until then even when meeting the requirements. Most of them are extentions of the Basic and Advanced classes and thus require you to completely master them to the 10th Rank. When we even reach this point I will add more information, Until then... just this little taste Epic Strong Hero Epic Fast Hero Epic Tough Hero Epic Smart Hero Epic Dedicated Hero Epic Charismatic Hero Epic Ninja Scout Epic Puppeteer Epic Sacred Fist Epic Samurai Epic Shinobi Swordsman Epic Taijutsu Master